


Happy Birthday, Akaashi

by Yakō-sei No Saiko (NocturnalPzyko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/Yak%C5%8D-sei%20No%20Saiko
Summary: They fight and make love.But wait...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday, Akaashi

**_Akaashi’s POV_ **

"Where are you going?! We're still talking, Osamu!" I asked in irritation when he suddenly took his phone and wallet, rammed them inside his pocket, and went to the door. And without even looking back at me, he went out of our room without saying a single word at me. I throw a pillow to the door when he left and cried in frustration.

It has been seven and a half years since we tied the knot. A lot of things happened after. I got promoted in my work, Osamu’s store got a branch in Miyagi. We still live in the same two-bedroom apartment, above his store in Tokyo but he is not renting it anymore. We bought it using our joint savings because we both love the place. It was where our story started that’s why when the owner of the building sells it before their family moved to the countryside, we didn’t hesitate to buy it.

I sighed.

It’s been seven and a half years. No wonder why as years go by, the flame that we once had before, the excitement of being together is slowly…losing its spark…it is ceasing. As if being together is becoming a routine. And I feel like that his love for me is slowly…Fading.

Another exhausted sigh escaped my lips before I stand up on our bed and put on my coat. I silent my phone and together with my wallet I rammed it inside my pocket. I glanced at my work table and feel sad when I saw the fox-ring he gave me on my birthday and our wedding band. I took the fox-ring and went out.

We’ve been fighting for nonsense reasons lately since we entered our seventh year. We fight and make-up. Fight and make-up. Fight and make-up, to the point that it’s making us both exhausted. It’s exhausting. I guess this is why he keeps on leaving after our fights lately. Maybe he’s getting tired too.

With our nonsense fights.

With me.

I wiped the tears that fell in my eyes when the thought of Osamu getting tired of me, flashed in my mind. I can’t imagine life without him even if we keep on having these nonsensical fights. I know that most of the fights we had, it was my fault. For feeling guilty when I see him talking to children. I know he loves kids and who knows, he might want to have his own. That’s why, if Osamu wants to end things between us, I can’t do anything but to just accept it. After all, I can’t give him children. And marrying a guy is not normal. So, if ever he wanted to break up because he wanted to have a child, for sure I will let him go without a word.

I took a peek inside his store and feel lonely when I saw it closed. It seems that he won’t come home again, just like what he’s been doing two weeks ago. I think it’s better to spend the night at Tsuki’s house or take the last train to Hyogo. It’s lonely to sleep in our home when we’re fighting. He started not going home after every fight two weeks ago and it’s lonely. He comes back only in the morning.

And I feel abandoned.

He wasn’t like this before. But I guess the stress and exhaustion that accumulates in our fights made him like this.

I ended up going to the nearby park and sat in a swing to cry silently. I’m just lucky that it’s already late so, I’m the only one here.

The night breeze that is brought by the night of December, feels colder now that he’s not here with me. I couldn’t help the sad smile that escaped my lips when I saw how lucky the moon tonight for being surrounded by stars in the sky.

“I bet he didn’t even remember that it’s my birthday today,” I whispered in the wind downheartedly.

I wryly laugh echoed in the park that I am in. I just want to spend time with him since it’s my birthday. But Samu seems forgotten about it and made plans with his friend. I stopped him from leaving asking him for the first time since we got together, to cancel his plans with them and spend it with me. Because I want to fix things between us while it’s still fixable.

_But why?_

_Why does he have to tell me that meeting them is important tonight? That he can’t cancel it just because I asked._

I wiped my tears and heaved a sigh to stop myself from crying again when I think about the reason why we fought tonight. I guess nothing is permanent in this world. People change…as well as their feelings.

I looked at the fox-ring in my finger and smiled wearily. This ring has become my lucky charm when we fight. It’s not that our wedding ring isn’t important. It’s just that, when I have this on, I have this feeling that everything will be okay. Just like how it made everything between us okay before when we were just starting. I feel like Osamu will stay with me no matter what when I have this on. That…

_I’m still his and he’s still mine._

_That he’s not tired of me._

“Akaashi…”

From staring at my ring, my gaze went up to the man in front of me covered with sweat. I was taken aback when a teary-eyed Osamu kneeled in front of me, hugged me from my waist, and cried silently on my lap.

“D-don’t leave me…please. I know…I know you’re getting tired of me but please, Aachi-chan…You’re my life. Don’t abandon me…I can’t live without you.” Tears races on my cheeks when I heard those words from him.

All the negative emotions succumbing inside me disappeared in an instant. I feel relieved that we still both want to be with each other. But what I don’t understand is why he thinks that I’m abandoning him.

I made Osamu look at me. "I know that most of our fight is because of me. Because I feel insecure when I see you gazing fondly at kids. I can’t give you one, Myaa-sam and that’s making me feel guilty. That’s why, isn't it you, who's getting tired of me? " I asked that made him shook his head vigorously.

“I like kids but, it doesn’t mean that I want one myself. I admit that it changed. My feelings for you change every day…I’m loving you more and more each passing day, Aachi-chan. I will never get tired of you. I love you, Aachi-chan. Even after all these years, after all those nonsense fights, I continue loving you more and more." Samu said seriously.

"Me too... I will never get tired of you. I love you too much, Myaa-sam." I said while wiping his tears.

"B-but I thought... You're leaving me. When I came back after getting your gifts from my friends, you're gone. Only your ring was there." I chuckled and showed him my finger where my favorite ring is on.

"When we fight, I always have this on. It's like my lucky charm. When I'm wearing this, I feel like everything's going to be okay." I hug him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"For the past two weeks, I feel abandoned when you leave after every fight. I keep on waiting, but you always come back home in the morning. Please, Samu... Don't do that again. Let's just make love roughly when our fight is getting serious." I begged that made him chuckled because of what I said.

Samu sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm only at my shop, babe. My friends and I always meet up there, trying to sort out what to do and what to give you on your birthday." Osamu said before pulling out from embracing me and stand up. He offered his hand that I gladly accept. Samu pulled me up and hug me properly once more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you will feel abandoned. It's just that I'm running out of ideas on how to surprise you. We've been together for seven and a half years. I'm also draining for ideas on how to make you happy on special occasions." I laughed at his confession.

I pulled away from him a little and looked at him with a sweet smile on my lips.

"Why not ask me this time?" I asked.

He smiled. "How can I make you happy tonight?"

A playful smile cracked my lips before I leaned and whispered in his ear what I wanted for my birthday.

\--

_**Osamu’s POV** _

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in hesitation but my beloved, Aachi-chan just smiled playfully at me before putting a blindfold in my eyes.

_Goodbye, my virginity._

I prayed silently. I've been praying since earlier that we're walking home after he told me what he wanted as a gift for his birthday.

"When I saw you cry in my lap, I have this urge to hold you. So please, even just once…let me top you tonight, Myaa-sam."

I unconsciously crossed my arms on my bare chest when I try to imagine my Aachi-chan doing the same thing to me, what I've been always doing to him, and it makes me shiver. It's hard to imagine it. Yet...

_I want to make him happy._

Having that thought, I loosened up a bit. And because I couldn’t see what Akaashi is doing, hearing him giggled, makes me nervous again.

“Calm down a little, will you?” He said.

"Have you done this before?" I asked nervously that made him laugh.

My nervousness fades upon hearing that lively laugh of his. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. It's been so long since I heard him laugh like this. We've been fighting a lot since our fifth year and even though I know that it's normal for couples to fight, I still love hearing him laugh like this.

"You're my first, Myaa-sam." He said that made me come back to my senses.

I could feel his soft breathing on my neck as his lips, brushes gently on my collar bone. His warm body is pressing on to mine, sending the same sensation I've felt for the past seven and a half years.

"I'll be gentle."

My heart quickens its beat when he whispered those words in my ear after licking my earlobe. And that's when I realized...

_If it's him... If I could make him happy... I don't mind him topping me._

Akaashi's warm hands explore my body, sending pleasure in every place it touches. He is much gentler than I am when I first held him, and it's quite frustrating because my body can't hide the reaction his touches are making to my body. His big hand is making me weak as it glides down towards my erection.

_Fuck this is frustrating!_

I cried in my head because of how gentle his hand is, and how his tongue teases my nipples. I was so sure that I won’t feel anything even if he keeps on licking and tugging it with his teeth but I am dead wrong. Because a soft moan escaped my lips when he sucked on it while playing with my erection and I so fuckin wanna die at that moment because of embarrassment. But Akaashi on the other hand just keeps going on pleasuring me with his sensual lips and gentle touch until I found my release first.

I heard Akaashi’s chuckle before he took off my blindfold after I cum for the first time. I tried to hide my face with my arms but he gently removed my arms from my face and lay down sideways beside me, while planting soft kisses on my flushed and teary face.

Akaashi looked at me with a solemn look on his face for a minute, before he claimed my lips passionately. His wet tongue roamed inside my warm mouth while his gentle fingers are teasing my still erect member. It’s like he’s punishing me for making him feel like this for the past seven and a half years and at the same time pleasuring me because he wanted to hold me for the first time.

Akaashi abandoned my lips and made his way down to my neck. Marking me like what I always do. Making me shiver in pleasure as he goes lower and lower until he found what he’s looking for.

“Aachi-…Hngh…” I bit my lower lip when I felt my erection inside Akaashi’s warm mouth. It’s more sensual than usual. And it’s scary because…

_He’s too good, damn it!_

“Ah!” My hands gripped the bedsheets when I felt his finger trying to enter that place, gently. I took a pillow and hide my face on it and also to suppress my moans as he keeps pushing his fingers inside me, stretching me properly and carefully.

“Myaa-sam…you’re so hot. Damn it!” I heard him say so I peeked a little and almost cum again when I saw how hot my beloved Akaashi is while positioning himself on top of me. I gulped my saliva when I saw how big he is.

Why does it look big now when it’s about to enter me but not when I take it in my mouth? I asked myself in frustration.

“I…I want to enter you, Myaa-sam…” Akaashi begged painfully which made me throw the pillow away and open my arms wide open, clung it on his nape, and met his thrust as he entered me slowly with his trembling body.

It’s painful. Being penetrated is painful. But when I see Akaashi’s lewd face while thrusting slowly inside me, the pain is fading gradually and it’s being replaced by an unfamiliar pleasure. Akaashi’s every thrust is full of care and the sensation is driving me crazy. I grab his nape and kissed him when his hips thrust a little bit faster to stop myself from moaning so loud because he keeps on hitting a certain spot that is making me feel weird.

“Myaa-sam… haaah…” Akaashi pulled out all of a sudden and flip me on four before ramming inside me again which made me whimper in surprise and pleasure. I shove my face on the blanket but he didn’t let me. Akaashi made me face him and kissed me passionately while he thrust inside me faster and much deeper than before until my body collapsed on the bed, trembling with pleasure.

“Aachi…I can’t-…haaah… no more- aah!” My eyes widened when he pulled me up so I could face him and made me sit on top of him, entering me with his still hard member that hasn’t cum even once.

“It might become a habit, Myaa-sam…” He said with eyes full of desire that sends a tingling sensation in every part of my body. And that made him laugh upon seeing me getting an erection once again.

“You want me to stop, yet your body is betraying you, Myaa-sam…does it feel good?” He asked, teasing me by stroking my hard member.

My face flushed with embarrassment so I hide it with my hands. “Stop asking when you already know the answer, Aachi-chan!” I cried.

Akaashi gently removed my hands and smiled at me sweetly. “But I want to hear it from you, Myaa-sam.” He begged with puppy eyes.

“You’re so cunning!” I exclaimed that made him laugh before pushing me on the bed once again, making us connected deeper than before.

Akaashi slowly thrust inside me without looking away from my teary eyes. “Say it, Myaa-sam…does it feel good?” He clasped his hands with mine to stop me from hiding my face from him as his movements getting faster and faster, sending me to another haven again.

“T-there…” I unconsciously plead. “It feels…good…ah!”

Moan, pants, and sexy squishy sounds echoed in our room until we both found our release. Akaashi’s sweaty body collapsed on top of me as our body trembles in pleasure while his hot fluid is still releasing inside me.

“I love you, Myaa-sam.” Akaashi softly whispered in my ear before looking at me with a satisfied look on his face.

“Happy birthday, Aachi-chan. I love you more.” I answered back.

Akaashi smiled playfully before he pulled out from me and kissed me seductively while brushing his warm body with mine. I felt his smile in between kisses when he felt my erection. I want to stop him from doing me again but it seems that he has a different plan in mind. He grabbed my erection and slowly put it inside him, making me groan in pleasure when I felt the familiar warm insides of his.

“I found you cute when I hold you but I do love it when you hold me.” He whispered that made snapped and pushed him in bed.

“Make love to me…Hold me…Pleasure me,” Akaashi said before I rammed inside him without a warning. And as his soft pleasured moans resounded in our room, our heads are just full of each other’s warmth, and the thought of, even we keep on fighting for the next years that will come, we know that…

We are only going to love each other more, with each passing day.


End file.
